The Return
by CAT GIRL 28
Summary: Sherlock had returned but how will John reacted well I can tell you this he does not reacted well to it. Hope you enjoy and please review :Post Reichenbach
1. Chapter 1

Well I have seen any of the reichenbach fall what happens next stories and well I thought that I would do my own one. I was going to make this a one shot however I decided not to, I hope you enjoy

* * *

Night turned in to day, life became death but there was no way that Sherlock would be coming back in John's life and John felt completely alone night after night for the last 3 months; john had nightmares, seeing Sherlock's blood covered body. John had done everything to keep that man alive and he just had to die. John had thought about killing himself but what was the point of that, it wouldn't help nothing ever did these days. John had moved on with his life.

A sound of knocking came at the door; John didn't feel the need to get the door. John thought that if he left it the person would leave however that was not the case.

"Alright, alright I'm coming" John says seeing that this person was not going to go away. He opened the door only to gasp, his eyes widened before his vision blurred to darkness. The figure that John had seen leaned forward to catch his falling friend, he placed his fallen friend on the couch and at on the arm chair waiting for John to wake up. Growing bored he went to the kitchen to make some tea for when John woke up, carrying the tea in to the living room only to receive a punch in the face. The tea cups fell to the floor. "You bastard, do you know what you put me through Sherlock" John growled before going for another punch.

"John pleases, if you let me expla…." Sherlock was saying before being pulled and punched to the floor

"No, Sherlock you listen" John shouts not caring if the neighbours could hear "You made me, everyone believe you were dead and you have the likes to come here" John grabbed hold of Sherlock's collar and pulled him up against the wall, before punching him in the abdominal and pulling him away from the wall and throwing him to over the couch, Sherlock landed more on the top of the couch and fell off landing in a heap. Sherlock could tell that one if not a few of his ribs were ever broken or fractured

"I was doing just fine knowing that you were dead Sherlock and now…" John was saying before Sherlock interrupted him

"John please listen" Sherlock says

"No Sherlock I don't care about what you have to says" John shouts "I hate you and just go drop dead"

"Very well then John, I will leave but know this I only did what I did to keep you, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade alive" and with that Sherlock left the room. John stood in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what was happening. Sherlock walked down sidewalk thinking about the fall and how John would never forgive him. Sherlock could feel a bruise forming from where John had punched him.

John grabbed his coat and ran down the stairs and out the door; John felt like an idiot, He had never meant what he when he told Sherlock to just go drop dead. John had to find Sherlock before he did something stupid. John saw Sherlock getting in to a taxi "Sherlock" John shouted however Sherlock didn't seem to hear him, John chased after the taxi best he could with no success; John could see an empty taxi and put his hand out. The taxi stopped and John got in to it "Follow that taxi" John says pointing at the taxi that Sherlock had been in; the taxi driver nodded before driving.

Sherlock's taxi stopped at one of the bridges near the Thames, not many people were around so no one would see what was going to happen and therefore not try and stop him. Sherlock stood on the top of the bridge looking down at the river 'I guess this is the end' Sherlock thought to himself 'I'm sorry for the pain I caused you John'

Sherlock was about to fall forward, Sherlock's heart was beating fast. He had only felt like this only once ever since knowing John Watson and that was the hound of the Baskervilles case.

"SHERLOCK" John shouted running over to him "Sherlock don't dare, go and die on me again"

Sherlock was somewhat surprised by John, He turned round rapidly before losing his footing and tumbling down to the icy water below. John ran down to the stair case that led down to the water's edge. John looked frantic, "SHERLOCK, SHERLOCK" John called. John could not see Sherlock anywhere "Oh god" John half thinks/says to himself "SHERLOCK DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME AGAIN"

John removed his coat before running in to the water, swimming fast looking franticly for Sherlock. John had almost given up before spotting something floating in the water; John swam towards it before grabbing hold of it and pulling it to shore. John pulled the figure from the water before getting a better look, it was Sherlock. John removed Sherlock coat before placing his head down on Sherlock's chest. There was no heartbeat.

"No" John gasped before being to perform CPR "Sherlock don't you die on me, please not again"

John continued doing compressions with each one John was scared that Sherlock was going to die on him again and this time for real "Please Sherlock, don't you even think about dying" John growled before bending down and performing mouth to mouth. John felt anger begin to arise in his body. "Come on you bastard I know you can hear me" John shouts "You selfish bastard"

John threw a fist down on Sherlock chest in anger and sadness. He pulled himself away from Sherlock before breaking down in tears, Sherlock had come back and now he was gone; John vision blurred with tears. John got up tears still falling down his face and turned away from Sherlock "Sherlock there is so much that I have wanted to tell you but now I can't" John whispers to himself "Sherlock…"

John felt that he couldn't finish what he wanted to say. John stopped in his tracks when hearing a sound coming from behind him, John looked back to see Sherlock moving slightly. John quickly wiped the tears away before running to Sherlock "Sherlock, it's going to be alright you hear me" John says before grabbing the mobile from his coat pocket and dialling for an ambulance. John held tightly on to Sherlock's hand, even when Sherlock was taken in to the ambulance John hadn't let Sherlock's hand go. They had came to the hospital and John had to let go of Sherlock as doctors and nurses didn't want anyone interfering with their work as they tried to keep Sherlock breathing and alive.

What seemed like hours to John before Mycroft had shown up. He came and sat next to John "I see that Sherlock finally decided to come and tell you" Mycroft says, John doesn't bother looking at Mycroft.

John looked up to see a nurse walk over to them. "Which one of you are John?" She asked Mycroft and John. John stepped forward "I am" John says, the nurses tells John to follow her. She leads him in to Sherlock's room. Sherlock was laying deathly still and was a ghostly pale colour "He's been saying your name" The nurse says before departing, leaving John and Sherlock alone. John walked to Sherlock's bedside before placing a hand on Sherlock's, John quickly pulled away in fear. He was responsible for this happening; John slightly jumped when feeling something touch his hand.

"John" A voice came from the bed; John couldn't find the strength to look at Sherlock "John, look at me"

"Sherlock, I can't" John says "I, I just can't Sherlock"

John walked out of the room, he felt like something was stabbing him in the heart as he walked from the room. He felt the need to run back in the room and hug the hell out of Sherlock, but how could he do that Sherlock was here because John refused to listen to what Sherlock wanted to say if only he had listened. John walked past Mycroft and out of the hospital.

* * *

I know the way John acted was a bit over the top however I wanted to have a bit of anger from him. Anyway I don't know why but everytime I write a Sherlock story it ends up as a slash.

Please review as it will make me post the chapters more quickly

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Well I have seen any of the reichenbach fall what happens next stories and well I thought that I would do my own one. I was going to make this a one shot however I decided not to, I hope you enjoy

Don't own sherlock sadly however wish I did

* * *

**There's no hiding room  
When every wound  
Brings the darkest place to light  
So why not assume**

John continued to walk before feeling a hand on his shoulder, John turned round to see Mycroft

"John I know how you feel about my brother but just this once don't walk away" Mycroft says

**That straight out of the womb  
I've been marked by a beast of some kind  
(Marked by a beast of some kind)  
And there are so many reasons why you're not**

"Just leave me alone Mycroft" John says before pulling away from him and continues to walk. How many times had John thought about seeing his best friend, the man he had killed for, followed even if it meant that he would lose another girlfriend, that man he had come to have feelings for dead in every dream that he had.

John went back to the flat before walking up the stairs to his flat and to his room, before lying down on the bed. He closed his eyes, that was when the nightmare came around again.

**Crazy for leaving  
Just crazy for staying so long  
I'm amazed you're still breathing  
Amazed you can feel at all  
For all the pain I caused  
I'm the one crazy after all  
The one crazy after all**

_I got out of the taxi and pulled my phone out and rang Sherlock, I could hear him say my name down the phone, and I asked him if he was alright. Then I heard him say please and stop where I was, I said his name before hearing him to look up and I did only to see him standing on top of the __hospital. I was shocked_

_"What's going on?" I asked him down the phone_

_"An apology, everything they said about me" I can hear Sherlock says "It's all true"_

_Half of me was confused the other half of me hoped that Sherlock wasn't going to do what I thought he was going to do. 'Please don't let him do this, god please don't' I thought to myself _

_"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him_

_"I'm a fake;__the newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly, in fact tell anyone who will listen to you... that I created Moriarty for my own purposes.__" I could hear him say, his voice was shaking. He was scared _

**There's no need for signs  
When your crying eyes said a million words tonight  
And I'd rather die than see you do time  
For the wrongs that you can't make right**

_"Sherlock, the first time we met you knew all about my sister" I say to him. I knew that Sherlock wasn't a fake. He was the man that I had come to love and wasn't going to let him ever think that_

_"Nobody could ever be that clever" I hear him say, I tell him that he could. I hear a slight chuckle from him, I continued to look at him with concern and worry flooding inside of me_

_"It's a trick" Sherlock tells me, at that I was losing it "No, stop it now" I tell him not wanting to hear this anymore. I start to move forward before he tells me to stop. I put my hands up before telling him alright_

_"Keep your eyes fixed on me; please can you do this for me? This phone call, It's my note" Sherlock says to me down the phone "That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note" _

_"When do people leave a note?" I ask him, then I hear him say goodbye to me. I couldn't believe this I didn't want to see him die. Not now. 'Please Sherlock don't do this please' I thought to myself. "No, no" I say to him _

_I see him throw his phone to the side. I could see that he was going to do it "SHERLOCK" I shout, I see him fall. He keeps falling_

**You're not crazy for leaving  
Just crazy for staying so long  
I'm amazed you're still breathing  
Amazed you can feel at all  
For all the pain I caused  
I'm the one crazy after all**

John awake panting from the dream covered in sweat. Even with Sherlock being alive he still had that recurring nightmare. John pulled himself into a sitting perdition before pulling his legs to his chest; he felt tears fall from his eyes and down his face. He thought back to when they first met, John smiled at the memory that he was able to know who John was without even knowing him. Then John thought back to when standing at his grave

**I'm so far gone, found my way back to broken somehow  
Yeah well you moved on, but I can't find my way out**

_You... you told me once that you weren't a hero. Umm, there were times I didn't even think you were human. But let me tell you this, you were the best man, the most human... human being that I've ever known, and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, so there. I was so alone, and I owe you so much. But, please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me. Don't be... dead. Would you do that just for me? Just stop it. Stop this._

**You're not crazy for leaving  
Just crazy for staying so long  
I'm amazed you're still breathing  
Amazed you can feel at all  
For all the pain I caused  
I'm the one crazy after all  
(The one crazy after all)  
I'm the one crazy after all  
The one crazy after all  
I'm crazy**

John had to tell Sherlock how he felt before it was too late; John had been given another chance to say everything that he had wanted to tell Sherlock but had he lost that chance when he walked away from Sherlock being too afraid to the him how he felt in the first place

* * *

I hope that you liked the next chapter. Italices mean that its the flashbacks

Song used: Crazy by Daughtry

Please review as it will make me post the chapters more quickly

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for not posting sooner, I've been well busy with college work and I haven't really felt the need to write at this time as I've also been RP with a few friends on Mweor so that really takes most of my time up most days

Don't own sherlock sadly however wish I did

* * *

**Writing here  
Cause there's nothing left here  
For me to do  
But please know that**

Sherlock laid on the hospital bed, he hated being in a hospital but what he hated was being away from John for so long. He had never meant to hurt John in the way that he did, oh how he wished that he could have made it different. Sherlock looked to the door to see his brother walk in to the room.

**I'm trying to make up for my mistakes  
And you're moving on  
With guilty memories  
But I was wrong**

**To ever test us  
This broken road is more than I can take**

"Get out of here Mycroft" Sherlock growled, If Sherlock had something in his hand he would have thrown it at Mycroft.

"Will you just grow up for once Sherlock" Mycroft says "You have to stop acting like a child"

Sherlock turned on his side so he wouldn't have to look at Mycroft. Mycroft sighed in annoyance before leaving the room. If his brother was going to be acting like a child then let him was what Mycroft would say to that.

**So this is the way that I'll tell you  
That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone  
I'll give it up this time I know**

Sherlock thought about his time with John and back to the day of the fall. He had seen the way John had been and how he wasn't copping well

_I stood on top of the __hospital. Moriarty's dead body lay behind me, I knew that I would need to do this to keep John, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade alive. I looked saw John get out of the taxi before feeling my mobile vibrate. I picked up before saying his name, John as asked if I was alright before telling him to stay where he was. I heard him say my name and ask where I was before I told him to look up. I couldn't see his face properly as I was up high however I believed him to be shocked._

**I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside  
Bring me back to life**

_"What's going on?" I heard John ask down the phone_

_"An apology, everything they said about me" I say to him. "It's all true"_

_"Why are you telling me this?" John asked. He didn't seem to understand what was going on_

**I'll leave this note for you to read  
So you won't forget that all I need is you  
Is you!  
And the world is not so clear anymore  
Since the day that you walked right out that door  
I knew all I need is you  
This is the way that I'll tell you**

_"I'm a fake;__the newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade, I want you to tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly, in fact tell anyone who will listen to you... that I created Moriarty for my own purposes.__" I say trying to not have a sound of fear in my voice however it seemed to not work._

_"Sherlock, the first time we met you knew all about my sister" I hear John say. I knew that he would go on about that however I needed to make him think that wasn't the case_

_"Nobody could ever be that clever" I say to him, I hear John say that I could and this made me chuckle. Even now John still believe me to be beyond clever "It's a trick"_

**That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone  
I'll give it up this time I know  
I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside**

_"No, stop it now" I hear John say before watching him step forward, Tell him to stop as he would ruin the who plan. I watch John put his hands up and stop_

_"Keep your eyes fixed on me; please can you do this for me? This phone call, It's my note" I say knowing that it was nearly time "That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note" _

**It's never too late to show you who I am  
I know you want to love me  
I know you understand that I could be your missing page**

**Bring me back to life**  
**Bring me back to life**  
**Bring me back to life**  
**Bring me back to life**

_"When do people leave a note?" John asks, I was hoped that he would understand. I threw my phone to my side before looking down. Everything was in place, I hear John shout my name before falling forward. I land on the back of a truck with was cushioned with padding to brake my fall. I rolled off of the truck before lying on the floor; I rip open a blood pack and make it seem as if it was mine before placing a rubber tennis ball in my armpit so that it would stop my pulse giving the illusion of death_

**This is the way that I'll tell you  
That I'll leave you alone if you want me to  
But I've had enough of this life alone  
I'll give it up this time I know**

Sherlock came out of his thoughts, he had never meant for John to have ever felt that way but he knew that had to have happened so that John and the others would live. Sherlock closed his eyes hoping that John would come back

**I don't deserve to tell you that I love you  
There's nothing in this world I'd take above you  
I'm dead inside  
Bring me back to life**

* * *

Italices mean that its the flashbacks

Song used: Never too late by Secondhand Serenade

Please review as it will make me post the chapters more quickly

To be continued


End file.
